Tainted
by Darwin's dream
Summary: Guilt. it was a powerful emotion. it could destroy one's being who suffered from it and other's could use it as a weapon. when Ken is attacked in the digital world and wormmon suddenly taken from him it's a race against time to get him back. with the help of his friends can Ken fight the new edge of darkness or will he once more fall victim to the man he once was. three years later


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

A/N: Writing about my favourite anime from I was younger. I'm not a professional writer just a fan.

Tainted-prologue

The sun shone set behind the horizon. The wind blew gently as a figure sat on a small hill beside him was his close friend. However, the day's cheerfulness did not cut through the solemn thoughts that filled the teen's mind.

It didn't matter where he was, be it in the digital world or in the real one. It could not change the guilt that tormented him everyday. His digimon companion worriedly looked up at his friend.

"Ken, are you alright?" wormmon asked.

The young man didn't answer as a painful memory of torture flashed in his mind, causing him to clench his fist a bit tighter catching a few strands of grass. The insect digimon rose up on it's hind legs coming to rest upon the other's thigh. The gentleness from that action snapped Ken out of his thoughts coming to meet the worried eyes of his companion.

"Wormmon don't…"

"HEY KEN!"

Both digimon and human looked up to surprisingly see T.K and Patamon coming up toward them. Patamon let out a gleeful laugh as he flew over to wormmon. As the two exchanged greetings Ken rose to his feet.

"T.K. What are you doing here?"

The blond teen smiled. "I've been here for awhile. I had some free time so I thought I'd see what was going on in the Digital world. The other's were going to join me, but Davis had a soccer game; Cody, Yolie, and Kari are busy putting a project together."

"Oh." Ken said quietly

T.K frowned at the other's slight uneasiness. "Ken, is something wrong?"

"NO. I just was thinking. It was a great day for a swim." he replied quickly putting on a smile.

T.K looked at the water. "Sure was, but I didn't. bring any swim wear by the looks of things neither did you. How about a walk instead?"

"Sure that sounds good."

The duo walked as their digimon played ahead of them. T.K watched Ken from the corner of his eye he smiled once in awhile but his eyes told a different story. After a moment T.K broke the silence.

"Ken, you do know you can talk to me right?"

"Of course." Ken said as his eyes never left his digimon.

T.K stopped taking the other's arm in his hand causing Ken to stare at the blond boy. "Then talk, something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's nothing really just reflecting on some choices I've made in the past. I'm just afraid that…I will repeat them."

"Ken it's been three years since you were the emperor. You've made leaps and bounds since then. Everything you've done is in the past is long forgotten. At least for me."

"I know it's ridiculous to stress over such things but that's the funny thing about the past T.K it haunts you. The bigger your faults the harder they are to forget. And I…don't think I can handle losing him again."

T.K looked back at their digimon then back at Ken. "You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Ken asked causing T.K to sigh.

"Well, I guess I'm not but I always have hope for the best."

Ken took some comfort in his friend's words. T.K smiled then looked at his watch. "I wish I could stay longer but Matt is expecting me for dinner."

"That's ok I better get home myself. My parents have a habit of worrying where I am."

T.K grinned. "Gee, I wonder why."

Ken couldn't help but return the smile. "I'll see you later.

"Yeah…hey Patamon we better go!" T.K called earning a disappointing moan from the winged digimon.

"Good bye wormmon!" Patamon bid before joining T.K.

The blond placed a comforting hand on Ken's shoulder. "Don't stress yourself ok. I'll see you later."

"Sure."

As T.K's figure grew smaller wormmon joined Ken's side. "Are going too?"

Ken looked at the sunset maybe just a bit longer. As the sky dimmed and the first star began to sparkle the duo made their way home. As they walked down the dirt path wormmon suddenly stopped causing Ken to do the same.

"Wormmon. What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I think we're being followed. Don't you sense it?"

Ken stood their for a moment. Then he noticed the sudden stillness in the air. He quickly took out his D3 both on alert.

Then a hissing sound ripped through the air causing both to dive to the side.

"Wormmon!" Ken ordered.

The digimon nodded a surge of energy coursing through his body. "Wormmon digivolve too… "Stingmon!"

Ken quickly got to his feet. Both examining the dark forest another hissing sound came followed by several loud cracks. Ken's eyes widened as a serpent type digimon emerged powerfully in front of them two heads swerved back and forth as poison dripped from it's fangs.

"I've never seen that digimon before." ken stated in shock as the beast stayed stationary it's deep red eyes never leaving Ken's blue ones.

Stingmon protectively came in front of Ken. "Venommon. It's a highly rare digimon said to be that of ancient decent one of the first of our kind."

"First." Ken repeated in disbelief.

The large digimon opened it's mouth causing Stingmon to pull back it's arm. "Pikeing Strike!"

The serpent zipped to the side leaving Stingmon to strike mid air quickly he flew upward inches from being bitten.

Ken gritted his teeth then in shock he spun around as a dark energy warped around them in casing them in a dome.

"What…"

Stingmon defensively dodged Venommon struggling to keep it at bay. Ken suddenly froze as a familiar dread struck every nerve in his body. Then great pain pierced through him causing him to drop his D3 he stumbled backwards clutching his head.

Stingmon spun around at the agonizing yell from his partner. "Ken!"

That was all his opponent needed, it sunk it's teeth deep into Stingmon's shoulder immediately turning the evolved digimon to it's weaker form. Wormmon landed harshly several feet away from Ken.

Ken gasped wincing he managed to lift his head to look at Venommon. Suddenly a shadow appeared on top of the serpent.

Ken struggled to focus as his vision blurred. He willed himself to look at wormmon who in turn stared back in fear it was the last thing Ken saw before the faithful digimon disappeared before him. The name of his digimon sat on his lips but it never came as he lost consciousness!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I must say Davis that was an impressive play." Ty confessed as Kari, Cody and Yolie made their way to the bus station.

"I know! I told you guys I'd get to the championship easily." Davis stated confidently

"Don't get ahead of yourself Davis. The semi-finals aren't easy to beat." Ty told him.

"I know I'm up against the timaiche rockets!"

"Whoa wit your going to be playing against Ken." Yolie exclaimed.

"Yep, it's going to be awesome."

"Awe man, now who do I cheer for?" Yolie groaned

"I'm voting for Ken." Cody said plain and simple.

"So am I." Kari answered'

Davis looked at his friends. "Wait what about me. It's going to be on my home turf remember."

"How could we forget?" Kari replied with a chuckle.

Davis opened his mouth to protest when his D3 lit up followed by the other's.

"Whoa!"

"What's going on?" Yolie exclaimed.

As suddenly it came the D3's shut down. Unfortunately it would be the beginning of a battle they had never seen before.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
